You Saved Me
by DerekHaleHeart
Summary: 19 year old Haley Argent is the cousin of Allison Argent. She had been involved with werewolves since she was a mere 13 years old. She has decided to come to Beacon Hills with her uncle to continue with her hunting. She meets new people during her time in Beacon Hills, including someone she never thought she'd get along with. Starting in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I raced through the woods. Loving the feeling of freedom running through my veins. My wavy brown hair flew in the wind as I leaped over branches and rocks. I laughed, not at all feeling short of breath. I began to reach a road, so I slowed down. Taking a break, I released my bow bag from the tight grip I had it in and sat on a tree stump. I took the noticeable knives and guns out of my pockets as to not draw attention, and dropped them in my bag. Shouldering my bag of dangerous weapons, I began my walk back to the house.

I was taking my time with the walking, just thinking things over. Cars passed me and didn't give me a second look. I only wished I could continue my little thrill ride in the forest. But I knew I had to be back for dinner.

Even though I was 19, my uncle still insisted I stay with them. He says there is no need to pay for an apartment, also noting the "danger" of living alone. I told him jokingly that only werewolves with a death wish sought me out. He had smiled, but still insisted.

I finally reached the beautiful house. My aunt was a great gardener, and flowers were blooming all around.

"Hello!" I alerted everyone to my presence as I trotted through the door, sweating and sticky.

"I'm glad you're home, Haley." My uncle said. I noticed his casual demeanor as he threw in the word, "home".

"Is dinner almost ready?" I asked wistfully, my stomach growling. He chuckled.

"Yeah it'll be ready in about 5 minutes. We are having pulled pork sandwiches."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Chris you know I'm a vegetarian."

My uncle Chris chuckled at me once again. "Yeah I'm just kidding. Tonight your aunt Victoria made squash casserole and fruit salad." He explained.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. Victoria, my aunt, was an outstanding cook.

I ran upstairs to the guest room. Well, my room, and got changed into some baggy pajama pants and a matching shirt. I slipped into my cousin Allison's room, hoping to find her there, only to see that she is out.

Walking down the stairs, I called out, "Hey Chris, where is Allison tonight?"

"I assume she is with Lydia," he just shook his head and sighed, "but sometimes I just don't even know anymore. I sympathized with him in silence.

"Okay, lets eat dinner. Victoria told me to wait for her and Allison, but I'm starving!" Chris exclaimed in a light tone. I giggled and we began to eat, chewing silently.

"So how was practice in the woods today, Hale?" He asked me. I hadn't heard that nickname since I was a kid. It wasn't like Kate ever called me that.

"It was amazing," I told him honestly, "I missed it so much when I was in New York. I can't wait for another run tomorrow." I smiled.

"You just be careful." He stated sternly but caringly. "Oh and by the way, Gerard will be coming tomorrow."

I just about choked on my food. I hadn't seen my grandfather ever since he and Kate first revealed werewolves to me. I could remember that night perfectly...

_"Kate where are we going?" I whispered, my teeth chattering. My leaves crunched on leaves while the cold winter air bit at my fingers._

_"You'll see sweetheart." She chuckled in her cold, dead voice. I was only 13 and completely oblivious to the world around me. We descended deeper into the woods before Kate suddenly paused in front of me and whipped around._

_"Now Haley, I'm about to show you something that your father doesn't think you are quite ready to see yet. You must promise me that you won't tell him." I nodded. I always hated secrets, but I trusted Kate._

_We kept walking and finally came to a grand house, almost mansion-like. It was an odd sight in the middle of the dense forest. Kate dropped her large bag next to the house and began pulling things out of it, and setting things up. All of a sudden we heard voices near the front door of the house. Kate snatched me by the arm and dragged me to the ground._

_"You say anything and we're dead." She whispered through her teeth. I silently nodded, eyes wide. We stayed still, barely breathing until Kate concluded that the coast was clear. I still had no idea what she was doing. After waiting for a long time, she suddenly sighed with content._

_"This should do it."_

_"Kate, what are you doing?" I whispered. She smirked._

_"You mean what are WE doing? Well, we are killing the monsters, hun. It's our job." A million question were running through my head at that, but before I said anything, Kate turned to her contraption and pressed a button. It launched a fireball looking thing into the basement, and the house went up in flames. I gasped. There were people in there. Kate began pulling me away from the house._

_"Come on Haley, time to run." She prompted. I could already hear the screams starting. _

_"Kate what are you doing? We have to help!" I screeched. I rose from my feet and began to run toward the front of the house. Before I could get very far, however, I was tackled to the ground._

_"Haley! Haley shut up you stupid girl!" Kate yelled at me. I still screamed and squirmed as I listened to the dying screams of the family inside slowly getting quieter as they burned. Kate turned her head slightly to the side and grimaced as she held me down._

_"I wish I didn't have to do this." She raised her fist and I was out. My ignorance was gone. My life was over, and a new one was about to begin for me. _

Soon after that I was taught about werewolves, and soon after that I began hunting them. It was when my dad was killed in a hunt that I stopped.

As I recalled the painful memories from the deepest depths of my brain, I felt like I was reliving it all over again. It wasn't until I felt Chris's eyes on me that I stopped my grimace. He looked at me curiously but decided not to question it.

"It's getting late I better call Allison," he said.

"Okay," I smiled, "I've had a long day, I'm going to head upstairs for bed"

I climbed the stairs slowly, my fatigue taking over. As soon as I got in my bed I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I hope you enjoy my story! I wanted to start something that I've seen other authors do and dedicate a song to each chapter! So the song for this chapter is pretty badass and is one of my favorite songs.**

**Chapter song: This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Check it out!**

Chapter 2

I woke up to two hands gently pushing my shoulder. "Come on wake up." The voice said, annoyed. I opened one eye to see wide, hopeful eyes looking down at me.

"Hi Allison!" I smiled tiredly. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to uh, help me skip school?" She said quietly, not looking at me.

I sighed. "Why, Allison?"

"Well," she began, " we are having finals this week, but I don't have any today and dad still won't let me skip." Her face was in a permanent pout. Finally I relented. "Fine, I am going to practice archery today so you can come."

She squealed. "Yes! I'm going to tell dad that you are driving me to school!" She leaped excitedly out of the room and left me to get changed and ready to go. I wondered why she was THIS excited, and I had a strange feeling it wasn't because she wanted to spend the day with me. But, I shook off my suspicion and walked downstairs.

The grogginess began to wear off as I drank a cup of coffee. I am usually not a coffee drinker, but I was too tired to deny caffeine. Before I finished my coffee, Chris approached me.

"So, you are taking Allison to school?" He questioned, "You know she has her own car, right?"

I nodded, not wanting to lie. "Yeah, I'd like to spend some time with her, and see the school too. I did go there for freshman year." I reminded him. He agreed reluctantly to let me take her.

"Okay, and what will you be doing today?"

I shrugged. "Maybe some time in the woods." I technically wasn't lying.

"Alone?" He asked.

"Yep." Okay now I was lying.

"Alright just be careful, Haley." He warned. "There has been something running around here. It's a reptilian sort of thing. Nothing I've ever seen before. Dangerous. Very dangerous."

I smiled, trying to calm him down. "I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle." I said with good humour. He grimaced and nodded before walking away. I ran upstairs, showered, got changed, and was downstairs before Allison. I rolled my eyes. What a girl!

She arrived in the kitchen just in time for "school". She gave me a knowing smile and I returned it. With that, we were on our way.

"So how do you use this?" Allison questioned, pointing to my crossbow. I smiled lightly.

"Well, first you pull the string back and lock it in place, then you seat the bolt." I started to explain.

"They don't use arrows?" She questioned.

I chucked. "No. After you have it loaded, aim it like you would with a gun and squeeze the trigger GENTLY. It shoots extremely fast." I cautioned. She looked very interested.

"May I?" She asked, reaching for it.

"Sure but if you shoot yourself in the foot your dad will kick me out and I will be forced to live on the streets." I teased.

"I promise I won't." She followed my instructions and shot the target I set up on a tree with extreme accuracy.

"Wow! You know I think you are better than me at that! I better watch out or you'll steal my rank!" I joked. She chuckled.

Suddenly I heard leaves crunch under a pair of strong feet and before Allison could say anything I grabbed my favorite bow and readied it as I pushed her behind me. I aimed it at the noise and shot. We were in a secluded part of the forest that no human would be in at 8:00am.

I heard a boys "ow!" And I kept my bow raised at the figure as he entered the clearing. He was a tanned, good-looking guy with brown eyes and dark hair. He also had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"Oh god! Haley!" Allison yelled as she ran to the boy. I tried to stop her but she pushed me away.

"Allison what the hell?!" I yelled.

"This is my boyfriend, Scott." She said as she sat him down and worked to remove the arrow. "I told him to skip school and meet me here."

I was silent as she removed the arrow and kissed him. The place where the arrow was was no longer bleeding. In fact, it wasn't even cut up. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You didn't, Allison." I said quietly. The boy looked at me, utterly scared, and she watched me too with fearful eyes.

"Let me explain, Hal-" she began.

"Oh my god Allison, does your father know about this?!" I exploded. "Do you know what he'll do when he does know?"

Allison looked about to cry. "Well, he knows Scott's a werewolf, and he knows I used to date him. Please Haley, don't tell him. Please I really love Scott." She begged.

I just stood there, my face hard and showing no emotion. I wore my killing expression. The same one I always wore before I made another kill.

"Stand up, Scott." I demanded. He leaped up with a hop and stood, looking nervous.

"Are you a born wolf?" I questioned. He shook his head no.

"Even worse." I muttered.

"I'm never going to hurt Allison." Scott spoke in a soft voice. I sighed, my face returning to normal.

"Look, I'm not your mom Allison, and I'm not a tattetale, but just know I don't like this." I grunted. "I will let you two go, but avoid running into anyone... Or anything. And meet me back here at 2:30, Allison, so I can take you home from "school"." I said, putting air quotes around school.

"Thank you!" Allison launched herself at me, "I knew you were cool!" I still did not smile, or even chuckle. I hated that she was risking her life to be with an animal, who she soon will be hunting. Allison began to skip ahead and Scott happily followed her until I grabbed his shirt and spun him around to face me. I grabbed my knife from my pocket and shoved it in his stomach. He gasped quietly and looked as if he were about to pass out. I brought my lips to his ear and quietly said, "Scott, I don't like this. If she gets hurt, this knife goes into your heart. I won't have any regrets." I twisted the knife and he stumbled. "You understand me?" I muttered. He nodded quickly and I pulled the knife from his stomach. He stumbled on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Go," I ordered. "Before I change my mind about taking that knife out." He nodded and ran into the woods, following Allison. I sighed. I sort of felt sorry for the boy. He was bitten, maybe even against his will, and he seemed utterly in love with Allison. But that still doesn't change the fact that he is a werewolf, and she is my cousin. I began to clean up the things I brought with me, but I paused, sensing something was watching me. I turned around and I was met with a pair of reptilian eyes. My heart picked up speed and I slowly grabbed my two knives that I always fought with. Before the thing could do anything I turned and roundhouse kicked it in the face, knocking it into a tree. It shook itself off and jumped at me. I managed to sink one knife into its chest, causing the thing to roar and come after me again. I parried the reptile away with my last remaining knife until it used its tail to grab the knife from my hand, leaving me tired and defenseless. Before it was about to go in for the kill, something flew from the woods in a blinding rush and landed upon the reptilian being. As the two figures fought, I crawled for my bow, grasping it in my hand. I see the lizard run away, leaving a large werewolf standing in the clearing, eyes on me. I panicked and stood up while loading my bow and aimed the arrow at his chest, getting ready to release it at any time. The animal smirked and returned back to his human features, putting his hands in the air as if he were about to be arrested.

"Now, hunter. Is that any way to treat someone who just saved your life?"

"Who the hell are you?" I growled, my bow still pointing at his chest. He smirked once again.

"Hello. I'm Derek Hale."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter song: Search and Destroy by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Yes another 30 seconds to mars song! Their songs are so full of power and emotion though! I love them! These chapter songs I choose are usually the songs I listen to while writing the chapter. It really helps me make my story include feeling. I hope you listen to the chapter songs! Maybe even while you read! It will really get you into it. Thanks for reading and please review! It lets me know that people are reading my story!**

I never lowered my bow. "A werewolf." I stated. His eyes narrowed. "A werewolf that just saved your sorry ass."

"I could've taken care of myself." I muttered. He laughed with no emotion. It made me angry, but not angry enough to shoot, yet.

"Well why did you save me, anyway?" I challenged.

"I've got no idea." He retorted coldly, turning his back to me to leave. I hated when people regarded me as if I was below them. I got enough of that in my life. I sucked in a breath and let my arrow fly into his retreating figure. It landed in between his shoulder blades perfectly wedging itself into him. He roared and turned around, changing back into his monstrous form. His eyes flashed a bright red as he leaped for me. He landed in the spot I would have been in if I hadn't rolled to the side and picked up two extra knives I had in my bag. He rose back up from the ground just as I did and leaped for me again, just missing my feet and landing in front of me. I took this chance to plunge my knife into his back below the arrow and them knee him in the face. He roared and came for me again, not going to be defeated that easily. I easily sidestepped his attack, but didn't realize him turn around and launch at me again, effectively pinning me to the ground. His face was inches from mine and he growled at me, showing his long fangs. I cringed away from them, knowing what a bite from an alpha entails. I struggled underneath him but he wouldn't relent. If I could only grab the knife in the leaves over there. Closing my eyes, I feigned defeat and his grip on my neck loosened, but only by a fraction. Before he could act I rolled out from under him and grasped my lifeline tightly in my hands. I used the knife to stab him in the belly and then I pulled the electric doohickey that I obtained from Aunt Kate out of my bag and smacked it into the beast's side, making him fall to the ground in pain. He held his hand over his side as I stood over him, watching this creature struggle.

"Derek." I struggled to get my words out, still in pain from being pinned down and choked. "Derek... Hale." Suddenly I came to a realization. Hale. Fire. This was the Derek that Kate used and then killed his family. My human side felt guilt and sadness for the man, who now returned to his human form. But my hunter side felt coldness and desire to murder this monster. Desire to please Kate, and Gerard, and my father. My only authority figures growing up. The people who taught me everything.

I continued to watch the werewolf, who was struggling to breath. My human sighed took over and I sighed, relenting. I would let this abomination go. Just this once, since, although I hate to admit it, he did save me.

"Leave." I growled. He regarded me with cold eyes before rising from the ground and taking off into the woods. I checked the time. 8:15. So all of that went down in about 10 minutes. My heart was still pounding with adrenaline. I decided I didn't want to think about what just happened. I grabbed my bag and trekked the long trail back to the car. I got in the car and drove. I didn't know where, or why. I just drove.

I stopped at a gas station and parked in the parking lot. Suddenly I just began to cry. I cried harder and harder beating my hands against the steering wheel. I let it all out. I could feel curious eyes watching me from a nearby bush, but I didn't care. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, pain filling the empty hole in my heart. The hole that has been there since I was 13 and I first became a killer. I could have saved that family. The family that belonged to the man that saved my life today. The family that I helped kill.

**Sorry the chapter isn't extremely long guys! I hope you like it nonetheless. :)**

**Also, I've been getting some questions as to why Haley keeps choosing knives as her fighting weapon. There is a reason and you will find out in a later chapter!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So this is Haley as I imagined her: entry/18557084**

**Go check it out!;) anyway, here you go!**

**Chapter song: Who Are You Really by Mikky Ekko**

I awoke with a start to find myself in my car, in a gas station parking lot. The happenings of yesterday still fresh in my mind. It was 5:00am. Great, Allison didn't get her ride home, and Chris is probably sending out a team of hunters to search for me. I sighed and started my car. It wheezed and died on me.

"Shit!" I yelled to myself. I punched the steering wheel in frustration before getting out of my car to find assistance. It was just starting to become light outside, but was still very, very dark.

I guess this was not a 24 hour gas station because the lights were off and the sign said closed. I felt completely helpless for the second time in my life. It was a feeling I hated the most, more than anything. I began to walk back to my car to wait until morning until I heard a voice.

"Need a hand?" The man's voice questioned. It startled me. I had no idea anyone was within a mile vicinity of me, let alone at the gas station with me. I would have turned down the creepy offer, but I was desperate. I sighed.

"My battery is out." I mumbled. The stranger emerged from the shadows and I gasped when I realized who it was.

"You know, I think it's twice you owe me now." He stated to me.

"I won't make it a third." I regarded coldly. He nodded and began to work on my battery. This gave me a chance to study his features. He was tall, very well built, and muscular. It seems his shirt fit him in all the right places. His short black hair was sticking up on his scalp as his fingers occasionally ran through it.

Why don't I just kill him now? It was the easy way out. I could end it all here. Before I could think harder, the werewolf in disguise turned to give me a pointed look, and walked over to my drivers side door. He reached his hand in and the car started perfectly.

I was amazed, and before I could ask him how he did it he was retreating.

"Thank you." I mumbled halfheartedly, knowing he could hear me with his wolf senses. The figure paused, then continued the rest of the way until he was no longer in sight. God, what the hell just happened? A werewolf fixed my car and I let him go with a thank you?! I needed to talk to Gerard, who just arrived at Beacon Hills a couple days ago, and ask him about Derek Hale. He knows every Alpha in the western U.S. He'll fill me in on the Hale alpha who has saved me twice, now. Although, I won't fill Gerard in on ALL the details such as how I let the alpha go, and how his other granddaughter is actually dating a werewolf. That could get ugly.

I got in my car and drove home. Now that it was lighter, I realized that I was only about 5 minutes away. As I pulled into the driveway, Chris, Gerard, Victoria, and Allison ran from the house, over to me.

"Where the hell were you, Haley?" Chris demanded. His face looked as if he hadn't slept at all last night, which he probably didn't.

I pursed my lips, "Sooo sorry Chris." I said with fake sincerity. "I didn't realize my curfew was earlier than Allison's." The end was a little bitchy but it was annoying how they treated me.

"Now wait just a minute, you weren't even there to pick Allison up from school, and you were gone all night!" Victoria backed him up.

I shook my head and put on a fake sweet smile that I've seen on Allison before.

"Whoops." I uttered before walking into the house. Behind me I could hear Gerard defending me.

"Oh come on the girl is 19. Let her be rebellious." He chuckled. I smiled and continued walking into the house. I went into the guest bedroom and unloaded my bag. Three of my damn knives were missing and my bow was torn apart. I sighed, pulling out my last knife that happened to be covered in dried werewolf blood. Blood of an alpha was on my knife. I smiled slightly before frowning. Blood of Derek Hale, who's family is all dead, because of my aunt... And me.

At that time, Gerard walked into the room.

"Hello sweetheart." He smiled down at me with his wrinkly face.

"May I sit?" He motioned to the spot next to me on my bed.

I nodded and smiled.

"So Haley, how have you been since you found out Kate died?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "It's been hard, you know, since she raised me after my father died. She taught me everything."

He nodded and thought for moment. "Those monsters murdered my Kate in cold blood. I want revenge, don't you?" I didn't know where he was going with this, but I nodded anyway, my eyes wide.

"Who exactly killed her?" I asked him.

"The alpha." My heart caught in my throat.

"And his name is?" I asked tentatively.

Gerard smiled. "Derek Hale."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter song: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin**

**I hope you guys are liking my story! I'm getting really into it and I love writing it!:D I would love if you guys reviewed occasionally because it lets me know that someone is reading my story and I'm not just writing these chapters for myself;) anyway, thank you so much!**

That night I didn't get any sleep. I was laying in bed, thinking about Kate. She helped me when my father died, and she was like a mother to me. She brought me with her on her hunting trips and showed me how to be powerful. How to kill werewolves. I shuddered, remembering our hunting trips. Kate would always find an omega, weaken it and then force me to kill it. It pained me at first, but after a while I felt nothing.

I lay in bed just thinking for a while. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a loud rapping at my window. I approached and threw the window sill up to be face to face with Scott, the werewolf.

"Oh um gah, wrong room!" He squeaked. I frowned.

"You better not be going in any room, werewolf. Or do I have to get my grandfather?" I threatened. He turned white and dropped from my window. I saw him run across the street and eventually disappear into the shadows. I smiled, pleased with myself. I climbed back in bed, but still could not sleep.

"Arrgghh!" I yelled and hit a pillow against my face.

The clock said 3:00am. I'm screwed.

Deciding a walk in the woods was a good idea, I left a note and hopped out of my window, doing a perfect front flip. Idiotically, I left for my walk completely unarmed, and only dressed in my pajamas. But, I continued walking.

After a while, I reached the clearing of the woods that I was in before. It truly was beautiful. The leaves were green with springtime and everything was blooming.

I sat on a tree stump and closed my eyes. I felt the winds against my fair skin, chilling me but also filling me with energy. I heard the birds awaken from their long nights and begin to sing of their morning happiness.

I was so completely absorbed by the peaceful noises and feels, that I jumped when I heard a bush rustle. It definitely was a person creeping on me in the wee hours of the morning. I clenched my jaw, which I tend to do when I'm nervous, and arose from my sitting position.

It was then that I saw a pair of familiar eyes watching me from the bushes. I knew I saw them before in this same clearing.

"Show yourself." I demanded powerfully. The stalker came out of the bush and gave me a cold look. I knew this man. Or should I say, werewolf?

"Derek Hale." I confirmed. He nodded.

"Look at the pathetic little huntress, so... Helpless." He mocked. His eyes shone red for seconds before shifting back to their natural pine green.

Just below my feet I found a large tree branch, and picked it up easily, spinning it in circles threateningly.

"I've got something." I challenged.

He chuckled coldly. "I'm not here to kill you." He began, "unless of course, you instigate it."

I frowned. He was testing my ego. He knows if I back down it will be a defeat. He will win.

"Well then why the hell are you here?" I spat.

Derek smirked. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Morning walk." I answered. "Now you answer me."

"Hunting." He said with finality. I was surprised at how easily he admitted it.

"Animals, I hope." I commented.

He nodded lightly. "Mostly little bunnies and mice." I frowned. What? It was then that I saw the slightest hint of humor on his face. It was a joke.

"Wouldn't that be a sight." I mumbled. I smiled slightly but then removed the humor from my face as quickly as it came. This animal was making me weak. I should kill him right now. As much as I'd like to believe that if I had the weapons I'd kill him, I don't think I'd be able to. He is intriguing in an odd sort of way.

"I'll leave you to... Whatever it was that you were doing." He stated. With that, he gave me one last odd look before turning around and launching into the woods on all fours. Like a dog. Like a monster. As much as I'd like to believe otherwise, he killed Kate, and he would have to die eventually, whether it be by me or by Gerard.

My trek back to the house was long and painful. It was probably about 40 minutes until the place was in sight. It was 5:00am when I climbed the tree next to my window and hopped in. I could hear the early risers (such as Gerard and Victoria) already downstairs making their breakfast. At least my absence wasn't noted by anyone. I sighed and threw the unread note in my trash bin. There was no way I could fall asleep, now. My body was trained to wake up at this time every morning. I felt full of energy at the moment despite my amount of sleep last night, or lack thereof.

I decided to look presentable today. I planned on doing something other than hunt, and drive around town. I curled my brown hair in bouncy ringlets and applied some light makeup that made my face less tired-looking. I dressed myself in a pair of black tights, a light tan tank top, and a leather jacket.

"Hello beautiful!" My grandfather smiled at me as I descended the staircase. I chuckled and looked at the ground. "Thanks."

"What are you planning today, Haley?" Victoria questioned.

"Maybe go for a run in a little bit, then see a movie." I answered. I really didn't feel like sitting in a dark theatre for 2 hours but I didn't particularly have anything better to do.

"Sounds fun." Gerard commented, "You should come to the lacrosse game at 4:00 today. I am going with Allison." I smiled genuinely at him.

"I'll be there."

"Good, good." He said thoughtfully, "well, you go have a good run!"

I nodded before running up to my room and tucking three of my knives in my belt. I was prepared to see Derek Hale in the forest today. It seems he has nothing better to do than stalk me.

I ran out of the front door quietly, not wanting to wake Chris and Allison. It was about 6:00am. I walked for a while until I reached a smooth trail, good for running. I began my jog and let my mind wander, letting my feet do the focusing.

Was I going to see Derek today? If so, I was ready. I would never admit it, but some part of me wished I would never see him again so I didn't have to kill him. I don't know what it was, but he just seemed so... Human. He was good-looking, and he could control himself. I know very well that he could have killed me when I was weaponless in the woods, but he didn't. For some odd reason he left me there in my pajamas with only one second glance.

I continued my run through the gorgeous scenery. Eventually when I concluded I probably wouldn't see Derek, my heart slowed and I could finally enjoy my run. Suddenly I saw something in the distance. It was a large and decrepit building. I decided I needed a closer look. I jogged nearer to the house and caught my breath. It was the Hale house. My nightmares revolved around the destruction of this house. I dropped on my knees and raised my head to the sky, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Why, Kate?" I whispered, "Why did you have to do it?" I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds. I prayed for the family that died here. I mean, yes some of them were werewolves, but from what Allison mentioned to me, many of them were human, human children. I prayed for them for a few seconds. I opened my eyes and stood up, tears now gone. Strength returning to me after my weak moment.

"Never again." I promised myself. Never again would I kill without proof. Kate was dead and she could not pressure me any longer. I made my own decisions now, and I was going to be, like Chris, a true hunter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter song: Closer to the Edge by 30 Seconds to Mars**

Derek's POV (yay!)

She was here, so close to my shell of a house. I sat in what had been my room before the accident and looked out the window. I had seen the look in her eyes this morning. She was scared, she thought I'd kill her. But now, she sees my house and doesn't run away. Even though she knows its mine, she stays.

Suddenly she fell upon her knees and looked at the sky.

"Why Kate?" She whispered. My heart quickened. "Why me?"

I saw one tear slip from her eye and down her fragile cheek, staining it.

Why was she so upset about my house? What could she possibly know about what happened with Kate?

"Never again." I heard her say under her breath.

I breathed deeply and walked down the burned stairs and slowly opened the front door. Suddenly she looked up at me and gasped.

"Uh, God I'm sorry..." She started

"It's okay." I said, genuinely accepting her apology.

"You... Still live here?" She stuttered. I grimaced, "yes, it's my home despite its appearance." I saw her cringe under my stare.

"What did you have to do with it?" I breathed threateningly.

"What? I-I" she stuttered, looking for words.

"Cut the crap." I snapped at her.

Her eyes widened, "I didn't I swear!"

Her heartbeat quickened, indicating her untruthfulness.

"You hear that? You heartbeat quickened at the words, 'I didn't'." I growled, pinning her to a tree.

She closed her eyes and cringed away from me. There were seconds of silence before she finally spoke.

"I was there." She said quietly. "Kate brought me with her. I swear I didn't know what she was doing! I-I-I tried to help, I did! But then, she was too strong." By this time she was letting a few tears slip out, and her body was slumped in sadness.

I moved away from her and she stood up straight, looking me in the eye. Her eyes were puffy and her makeup was smudged.

"You were there. When my family was... Murdered." I concluded. She nodded.

"I knew they were werewolves but they still didn't deserve that. I'm sorry." She whispered.

I didn't know what to think about this girl. This ruthless hunter that cries at the death of werewolves.

"It's.. Fine." I surprised myself my whispering my condolences to this girl who almost killed me.

She looked up at me and sniffled.

"Look I have to go, uh..." She paused before looking at me thoughtfully. "I'll see you around." I nodded curtly and walked back into my house. This girl is just... All kinds of crazy.

* * *

Haley's POV

As if I didn't already feel enough about this werewolf. Now, he's even acting somewhat civil towards me! I shook my head in disbelief. And then I told him I'd see him around? God dammit I hoped to God I never have to see him again. He has this presence that no werewolf has ever had before. His calm demeanor makes it that much harder to think about the fact that Gerard expects me to kill him in retribution for Kate.

I looked at the moon still faint in the sky and checked the time on my phone. It was 8:00am. I looked closer at my phone, seeing the weather forecast.

"No! Oh Shit!" I yelled. Tonight was the full moon, and Gerard would expect me to hunt with him. To hunt Derek. Maybe I could hold him off. I mean, Derek wouldn't be stupid enough to be out tonight. If I could just make sure Gerard doesn't try looking for him, I might be able to preserve Derek's life. I still don't know why I'm going to the trouble for this man. But I just knew I needed to.

I walked all the way back to my house. My thoughts were locked away in the back of my head, leaving my mind blank.

"Ahh my girl! How was the run?" Gerard said deviously.

"Alright." I forced a smile. "I'm super tired and sweaty so I'm just going to take a shower." I told him.

"Of course. But first, you aren't doing anything tonight, correct?" My breath hitched. Oh no. No, no, no, no. Say you are doing something! Say you are busy.

"Uh, no, not at all." I sputtered. What the hell? Why did I say that?

"Good," Gerard smiled, "I'm going to need my trainee tonight." He said, walking away. I booked it up the stairs, and locked the door behind me as I entered the room. I ripped my shirt off in anger.

"Err!" I screamed in frustration. I stomped into the bathroom and ripped the rest of my clothing off. Looking at myself in the mirror, I realized how ugly my body was. I have a permanent scar just under my left ribcage from a battle me and Kate had with an alpha. I have bruises on my hips and chest from multiple training sessions. I usually try to avoid looking at myself nude. It pains me too much to see my body like this. Broken, damaged.

I abruptly turned from the mirror and turned the shower on. The cold water felt like heaven against my sweating skin. This shower was a chance to calm myself and think things over. Things like what the hell am I going to do tonight.

After my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and stepped out if the bathroom only to become face to face with my aunt, Victoria.

"Oh hey! What's up?" I smiled at her. She looked distressed.

"Can I talk to you, Haley?" She asked, clearly upset.

"Uh, yeah of course! Lemme get dressed and I'll be right out." I ran into the guest room and threw on sweatpants and a tee-shirt, then opened the door. Victoria walked in.

"Something happened to me last night, Haley." Victoria began, she moved her shirt to the side, revealing a bite mark on her shoulder. I gasped.

"I was at a rave party keeping an eye on Allison, and out of no where, Derek Hale attacked me." She said, looking at the ground.

"Um, are you sure? I mean would he really do that?" I questioned her. Surely he wouldn't just bite hunters without reason, would he?

"Yes Haley, I'm sure." She spoke with conviction, "I wanted a chance to talk with Allison, but she is busy with her friends, and, I really don't know if I'll be strong enough to do it. To tell her what I have to do." Her voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"Victoria, you're not actually..." I couldn't believe it.

"It's what I have to do." She stated. "Just tell Allison to read my note, and tell her that I love her so much. Also, tell her... I'm sorry." He was near tears, as was I.

"Of course I will." I consoled her. "Um, when are you going to...?"

"Tonight, before I turn." She answered me. I gave her a hug and she left the room.

I imagined Allison's reaction. Her world will seem like it's falling apart. I remembered when my mother died. I was 12 years old. That day she had brought me to the grocery store and bought me my favorite ice cream. When we got home all seemed fine. I was sitting at the table eating my ice cream while my mom washed the dishes.

Next thing I know, our back door was broken by someone, or something. It was a loud crash and then I heard a roar. My mom turned to me with terror-filled eyes and whispered for me to hide under the table. I did as I was told. I heard my mother scream and I panicked. I curled up in a tight ball and stayed there until I was found by the police. My father had told me it was a bear that killed my mother. It wasn't until a year later when Kate told about werewolves that I found out she was actually killed by an alpha werewolf, getting revenge on my father for murdering its pack.

My life was never the same with just me and my father, no mother. Occasionally Kate, my father's sister, would come and spend some girl time with me, although it mostly contained archery training.

This is exactly how Allison will feel. I remember when Kate told me that it was actually a werewolf that killed my mother, and that he was still alive. I wanted to kill him if it was the last thing I did. And I did kill him.

I paused in my thinking. Does that mean Allison will try to kill Derek? Wait, why should I even care? He fucking bit my aunt! I should be livid. I should want to kill him, but for some reason, I don't.

**So, this is a rather long one! :) I cannot WAIT for season 3 episode 1 tomorrow!:D OH MY GOD every time I think of it my heart like, ahhh! Does anyone else think that Lydia's going to get with a werewolf? In the trailer it shows her, like, it looks like she's doing it with someone and maybe it's one of the alphas! But some part if me kind of feels like it might be Isaac? I don't know, probably not, but if its true, you heard it here first!:D thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I figured you deserved it, though:P so here you go!:D**

An arrow whizzed through the air, meeting its target with an exceptional thud. Another one shot through the air, and another one. I smiled to myself, knowing my strengths. The target I was shooting at fell down from where I hung it in the tree. It had about 8 arrows in the bullseye, weighing it down.

I began to walk over to the target when I heard rustling in the bushes nearby. I stopped in my tracks and saw a head of black hair stick up for a millisecond before descending back down in the bush. My heart slowed its erratic beating and I relaxed my tense muscles.

I don't know why my body reacted this way to him. I think somewhere deep down I knew he wasn't really a threat.

I smiled slightly. "I can see you." I announced. Nothing happened. I rolled my eyes. "Please come out of the bushes." I told him once again. Slowly he rose from the bushes and eyed me suspiciously since I was still holding my bow. I put my bow on the ground and stood back up.

"Why are you stalking me?" I asked him, annoyed with his perfect muscle tone and his perfect face. His gaze hardened. "I'm not stalking." He mumbled/growled. I chuckled.

"I'd call that stalking, Derek." I told him. He looked at me confusedly. "What?" I asked him. "I do know your name, you know."

He shook his head. "Why aren't you trying to attack me?" He asked me again. I shrugged. "Why aren't you attacking me?" I retorted back to him. He narrowed his eyes. "Because you're no threat." I frowned at him. "Right back at you, buddy."

I began to walk towards him slowly. He just eyed me, but didn't back away. That would show weakness.

"I do have a question though." I told him forcefully. He just growled under his breath, not planning on answering it.

"Why the hell did you bite my aunt? Wife and mother of two deadly hunters?" I questioned him further. His face hardened and he turned away, about to run back into the forest. I grabbed his muscled arm before he could, though.

He paused at my touch and I could feel his skin shiver under my hand.

"Get off of me." He growled quietly. I could tell he was trying to control his beast. I shook my head.

"Not until you explain your complete dumbass move. You do know they will kill you, now, right?" I told him. I had no idea why I was telling him this. He just drew it out of me.

"Why do you care, huh?" He yelled louder at me. "I don't know you, you should want to kill me too, you fearless huntress!" He spat at me. I was taken aback by his loudness, but I didn't flinch. I stood, staring into his eyes. He finally relented.

"Your fucking aunt tried to murder Allison's boyfriend." He growled quietly at me. I released his arm from my grip in shock. "Scott?" I asked him. He only nodded. I never pegged my aunt Victoria as a huntress-type. The fact that she lied to me before her death, telling me that Derek came out of no where and bit her also made my skin boil.

"I'm sorry... Is he okay?" I asked gently. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, he's fine." He spat at me again.

"So, uh, what are you doing out here?" I asked, trying to make a conversation. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I simply walked over to my bow and loaded it, causing him to flinch and ready himself to run into the woods. I smirked at him.

"Derek, please." I told him with a roll of my eyes. "I'm simply practicing for the _real_ threat. Not some fluffy dog that likes to howl at the moon." I teased him. I might have seen a ghost of a smirk flash across his face, but it was gone the instant it came, so I wasn't sure.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I watched?" He asked uncertainly. This was probably the only thing he's said to me that wasn't a growl or a sly remark. I smiled and shook my head. He leaned himself against a tree and watched as I let my arrows fly over and over again, always hitting my target. Derek watched the whole time with narrowed eyes.

"Are you just analyzing my moves to take me down later?" I asked him jokingly. He smirked just a little bit and shook his head. I was about to say something else when my phone began ringing. I grumbled as I answered it, Derek just watching me. It was Gerard.

"Hey, grandpa." I greeted him on the other line.

"Hello sweetheart." He said to me. "I need you to come home, now. It's getting dark, and we have discussed our plan of action tonight."

"Is that so?" I said, eyeing Derek. I knew he could hear the conversation. "Yes, Allison has now decided to step up and make the decisions in place of her mother and Kate."

My mouth fell open. "Are you kidding me? What the hell about me? What, is she like, 17? I am 19, Gerard, why is she making these choices for us?!" I questioned him incredulously. I heard him chuckling on the other line. "She knows what she's doing, Haley." He told me.

"Oh and I don't?" I growled through the phone. "She is running off pure anger and revenge right now. She will make stupid and rash decisions regarding Derek." I told Gerard. I saw Derek flinch slightly at the sound of his name. He met my eyes with an emotion I couldn't understand.

"She knows there's a difference between revenge and retribution." Gerard told me. My hand balled into a fist.

"She's a _child _Gerard." I growled. "I'll be there in ten minutes. And I _will_ be making the decisions." I said with authority before hanging up the phone. Derek simply watched me as I angrily packed up my things.

"I hope it _is_ you making the decisions." He said quickly before disappearing into the forest. I was confused, but I didn't have time to ponder what that meant as I hurried home to claim my rightful place. Allison had no idea what she just got herself into.


	8. Chapter 8

I got home quickly from the woods and stood in the basement as Chris and Gerard made their plans. Allison marched downstairs. After she received the news that her mother died, she died a little inside. She stayed up in her room all day yesterday with a blank expression on her face. It really worried me.

Now, she looked like a whole new person. She was dressed, her hair was done, and a light amount of makeup was brushed across her face. She owned the room when she approached us.

"Well if it isn't 'Ms. I'm going to make the rules'" I snapped at her. "Glad you could join us."

She looked at me coldly. I began talking to Chris, ignoring her glares. "This would be a total idiotic move, going tonight." I told him and Gerard. I didn't address Allison. "If you want something done, let someone else do it for you." I said matter of factly. Gerard simply smirked at me.

"Yes, but if you want something done _right,_ do it yourself." He countered me. I scowled at him. "There is a _right_ way of killing a kanima?" I asked him with a roll of the eyes.

"Yes, dear. It has to be done right." He said lowly to me before turning to Allison. It wasn't fair. He was using Allison in her emotional state. He was doing with her what he did with Kate, and what Kate tried to do with me.

"You make the decisions sweetheart." He smiled at her. Chris and I looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me, I believe that is incorrect." I growled. "You see, the _oldest_ able female makes the decisions. That would be me." I argued. Gerard shook his head.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to talk to Allison about the plan. I growled in annoyance. "You aren't seriously going to allow this?" I asked Chris. He shook his head in defeat. It was clear that my 'loving' grandfather was not going to be stopped in his killing spree anytime soon.

Gerard looked at me, then turned to Allison. "Now make the decision from a vantage point of strategy over emotion, and we'll follow your lead."

I snorted. Allison had a crazed look in her eyes. She thought for a moment before responding. "I want Derek dead." My breath caught in my throat. "Allison, do you realize what you're-" I began before Gerard held up a hand to silence me. I glared at him defiantly. "Let her make her decision." He ordered me. I clenched my teeth.

"Fine." I snapped. "But I am coming tonight." I said with finality. Gerard simply smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything different, Haley."

* * *

I entered the building beside Allison. I held my crossbow at my side while she held it up, ready to shoot at any moment. We heard distant yelling from another room. I met Chris' eye and he nodded. "You go, we'll distract." He offered me. I nodded quickly. I started running down the hall, crossbow in hand. I was running so fast toward my destination, I didn't realize the man standing in my way. I ran into him and landed on the floor in front of him.

"Oh, God." I said, regaining my composure as I lifted myself off the floor. I looked up and was met with Derek's red eyes. He watched me, confused. I never readied my bow. I never followed Allison's directions. I nodded to him, and together, we ran into a small cell. The sheriff was passed out on the ground, and there was a woman dressed in scrubs locked behind bars.

She looked extremely frightened at seeing werewolf Derek, along with my crossbow. I was about to rescue her when the Kanima launched itself into the room. Derek jumped at it, attacking it from behind. It slammed him against a desk and tried to scratch him, but before it could, I let an arrow fly. I hit the Kanima in the chest. I let another one fly, and another one.

They only succeeded in making the thing angrier. It tried to launch at me, but Derek scrambled up from his spot on the ground and tackled it to the ground. I watched in surprise as he stood back up and spread his arms out in front of me, with his back to me. It was a protective stance. He was shielding me from the Kanima. I saw the Kanima's tail come around before he did, and grabbed Derek's shoulders. I pushed him down and it whipped the air instead of his face.

It was about to go after us once more, until it noticed the woman behind the cell bars. It slowly climbed over to her, hissing through the bars. I didn't realize I was still holding Derek down. I blushed and let him go. He held my eyes with an expression I couldn't decipher. Before I could thank him, or say anything, he was gone. I tried to chase after him.

"Wait!" I yelled. I ran down the hall and grabbed his arm. He jerked his face over to look at me. "What?" He asked coldly. I smiled, looking at the ground. "Thank you." I whispered. He looked at me questioningly, but nodded quickly and ran away. I smiled to myself, for reasons I had no idea.

I suddenly ran into Allison in the hall. "Did you see him?" She asked menacingly. I knew he was right around the corner. My heartbeat quickened. "Uh, I think he went that way." I pointed her in the opposite direction. She nodded and ran in that direction. I smirked and ran to find Gerard. I was about to turn a corner when I saw Derek simply standing there, listening intently to something.

"What are you-" I began. He shushed me and grabbed my waist, pulling me tight against his body. I tried to listen to what he was hearing. It sounded like Gerard and... Scott? My suspicions were confirmed as Scott ran past us down the corridor. I was still being held against Derek's body. I could feel his tight abs through his shirt, and his ripped arms stayed wrapped around my waist.

I brought my delicate hand to his chest and gently pushed myself away from him. He let go of me immediately. "Sorry." He mumbled. I frowned. "Why was Scott talking to Gerard?" I whispered. Derek growled lightly. "He has a plan with him." He stated. I opened my mouth in shock. "Is Scott really that stupid?" I asked furiously. Derek's eyes narrowed. "It seems so."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll go find Chris and Allison and get them out of here." I alerted him. He nodded slightly and watched my face with mixed feelings. "What?" I asked. He gently took my arm. "Just... Thank you." He stated quietly, as if just saying those words pained him. I smiled. "You're welcome." I said before racing off to round up the rest of the hunters.

I ran into a supply room to find Chris passed out on the ground. I nudged him gently. "What happened?" He asked, slurring his words. "There was a fight with the Kanima. No one is dead as far as I know." I informed him before cringing. "Well, except for the officers." Chris looked upset and shook his head. "Where is Allison?" He asked. I growled. "Hunting Derek."

Chris nodded approval, which sickened me further. "Is he here?" He questioned me. "How should I know?" I growled back. He watched me with curiosity for a moment before finally standing up. "I'll get Allison. We need to get out of here." He alerted me. I nodded quickly and got up with him. We gathered up Allison and the rest of the hunters, minus Gerard, because we had no idea where he ran off to. When we arrived home, I stomped into the house first, followed by Allison.

"You are a LIAR!" She screamed at me as I walked in the kitchen. I spun around to face her. "Excuse me?" I yelled back. Chris, being a smart man, stepped out of the way.

Allison began her rant again. "You told me Derek went that way! You want to know who went that way? Scott! Not Derek!" She screamed at me again. "I know you saw Derek there, but you didn't follow my orders!"

I balled my fists up tightly and stepped closer to her so that I was screaming right in her face. "I will NOT follow your orders, _Allison._" I yelled, sneering her name. "You are not in charge of me, and you do not deserve to lead the hunters!"

She smiled sadistically, and to be honest, her smile scared me slightly. "Gerard seems to think I deserve it." She growled. "Not you." She added. I fought the urge to attack her right then and there. I grabbed my bow bag, and hers, and stomped up to the guest room. "Hey!" She complained loudly, trying to follow me. "That's _my bow!"_

"You touch me, and I'll make sure I turn it into a nice birdhouse." I threatened. She stopped in her tracks and I stomped the rest of the way up the stairs. I went into the guestroom and took Allison's bow out of her bag. In a rage, I grabbed it tightly on either side and snapped it. Woods shards went all around the room. I slowly put the broken bow down on the ground and sat on my bed to calm myself, breathing deeply.

* * *

Little did Haley know, she had a stalker watching her from outside her window. He watched in curiosity as she broke Allison's bow. He had heard the yelling and screaming due to his werewolf senses. He didn't know why, but he was completely infatuated with this girl. He didn't know how to stop it, or even if he could. Haley Argent was different than any girl, or hunter he had ever seen. She knew what was right and wrong, and she drew him to her in all the right ways.


End file.
